


A Little Help

by catinthenight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinthenight/pseuds/catinthenight
Summary: a miraculer au, in which Adrien is comforted by Ladybug after he’s hurt with cataclysm





	1. Rescue

Adrien felt momentary relief when he found a secluded alley. And with the remaining strength he had, he threw himself upon the wall and quickly fell to the ground. He shook slightly and raised his hand to his chest. The nearby Akuma who had caused his damage let out a terrifying laugh. He was simply stuck in a horrific situation. If his condition didn’t kill him, surely the Akuma after his alter ego would. He had lost Plagg just after the hit and now remained a shattered form of the beloved Adrien Agreste. 

There was no true way to tell what had woken him. There was gentle hand against his cheek and a soft mummer next to him. Barely adjusting to his surroundings, Adrien took in the promising form that was Ladybug. If his wound wasn’t as present he would surely be at a loss for words upon her close proximity. He admired the surprise chance and stole another glance at her.  
“Hey,” Her simple greeting was enough to bring a smile to his face.  
“S-Shouldn’t you handle the Akuma?” He practically groaned from the growing pain within his chest.  
Adrien realized two things in the next instant. One, she carrying him somewhere. Probably somewhere safe or immediately to his father where he would be in deep trouble for sneaking out and nearly killing himself. And two, she had never set his heart so high.


	2. Hesitation

It was almost as if she was scared to touch him, her grip upon him was gentle but firm. She was hesitant to examine his chest for his injury. He wouldn’t blame her. If the tables were turned he would be just as uncertain in helping his crush. In his clouded mind, that word stood out. Crush. Did she even like him? And then he felt her hand upon his chest. His mind searched for anything to grasp. Her gloved hand barely even touched him, her breath was just as unsteady, and she was so close.  
“Y-You, how are you feeling?” Her voice was so quiet, so unsure. She was helping a victim of the attack as usual, but she seemed different with him. She was very hesitant. That idea struck him more than anything. He only knew one person as hesitant as her in that moment.


End file.
